


前辈

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	前辈

朴珍荣听见大门声响，抹了一把头发关上了花洒，浴室里陡然安静下来，只剩下水蒸气在空气中浮沉。朴珍荣侧耳听出是那人的脚步声，连将鞋子放上鞋柜的微小声音都是熟悉的。朴珍荣在确认后心中不经多了份愉悦跳跃了下，想起今晚直播中的那通电话，还有kakao上那人发来的自己的截图，朴珍荣重新打开花洒，开始往头上打泡沫。

林在范自顾自推门进来，在镜子前两下抓乱了自己的头发，三下草草卸完了妆。朴珍荣洗澡的时候喜欢把水温调高，在本就不大的空间里很快就水汽氤氲，过了会儿没听到那人的动静，朴珍荣侧头去看，正对上林在范的眼神。散漫的湿热雾团在两人之间浮动，眼睛像也沾上了水汽，朴珍荣眨眨眼，在几次上下眼睑翻动中，看见林在范大步朝自己走来。

林在范脱剩一条短裤，朴珍荣假装自然的移开了眼，心不在焉抓了抓头发，泡沫却一下进了眼。朴珍荣条件反射闭上了眼，空中的手一下被那人抓住，林在范拿起花洒开始给朴珍荣冲沫。

“别睁眼，我帮你冲。”

林在范松开了他，手抚过朴珍荣的眼睑，在水流中指腹揉了揉朴珍荣的眼尾。朴珍荣乖顺的低着头，任由林在范揉搓他的头发。朴珍荣胡子刮得很干净，素颜状态下的人紧闭着双眼，林在范的目光一寸寸扫过朴珍荣的小脸。林在范以前常常觉得朴珍荣像猫，朴珍荣在自己怀里时常展现出猫的状态，勾人又黏人，伸出爪子挠人的狠劲也是猫科动物的表现。可如果朴珍荣凑近了林在范，那双眼总能让林在范想到林间那只驻足望向他的小鹿，可爱或好看都不足以形容的模样，无论何时都引人的姿态。

小鹿睁眼了，林中雾气缭绕，却还是一跃就撞进了林在范的怀里。林在范关了花洒，按着朴珍荣的后颈亲了上去。湿漉的小脸有水珠滑落，林在范来回舔过朴珍荣的下唇，沿着唇角舌头就钻了进去。自己身上是湿的，被林在范舔弄的唇舌是湿的，他们在湿漉漉的浴室里相互胶着。林在范拉着朴珍荣的腰贴上了自己，蓬发的炙热抵在朴珍荣的腿根，隔着一层湿透的布料，向朴珍荣彰显着直接的欲望。

林在范轻舔着朴珍荣的唇，看似像满足的抚慰，其实是准备大快朵颐的期待。朴珍荣的手摸上林在范裤沿，一只手指勾下短裤，另一只手就握上了腿间的硬物。朴珍荣的手淫没有技术可言，只是缓慢的抚过林在范的炙热，手指圈住了，其他动作却没有。林在范压抑得更厉害了，把自己褪干净就把人推靠到墙上，勾起朴珍荣半条腿，手上挤了润滑往人身后探。

挤了半个指节进去，朴珍荣就撒了手，圈上了林在范的肩膀。整个手指都推进去的时候，朴珍荣就把头靠上林在范的肩膀，咬住下唇忍耐。

“前辈…”

“…嗯……”

“前辈什么时候可以自己扩张一次？”

林在范加了根手指在后穴进出，故意按上敏感点，引出朴珍荣一声克制的呻吟。往里抽送的时候朴珍荣把头埋得更低，摇摇头算是对林在范刚刚提问的回答。林在范低头瞥见那人连耳朵尖都是红的，目光往下游移，皮肤包裹下的腹肌分明，林在范从平坦的小腹看向已经挺立的阴茎，手指搅弄把白沫带出微红的穴口，朴珍荣的前端抖着吐出一些清液，整个人靠到林在范身上。

林在范抽出手指，把人扶正了，在耳后落下吻。炙热抵在穴口，只是紧贴着滑动就激动起朴珍荣一阵颤栗。

“怎么说服自己拍戏裸上身的？嗯？”

朴珍荣不说话，欲望和渴求在眼中流转，眼角泛红又显出份委屈，朴珍荣凑近了用舌尖轻舔上林在范的喉结。

“进来…”

短暂扩张后的穴口一下被硕大填满，林在范还在往里推进，肠肉推挤不速之客，炙热却紧贴着内壁径直顶进深处。朴珍荣张着嘴微喘，不敢移动分毫，林在范却按着朴珍荣的侧腰，一个抽出后用力顶回深处。朴珍荣快站不住了，连口中的呻吟也没关住，林在范抱住身上的人一下下撞进去，含住朴珍荣的下唇快速抽送下身。

舌头搅弄口腔，硕大顶弄穴道，朴珍荣在强势的掠夺中败下阵来，唔咽着向林在范示弱。求饶在性爱里并不奏效，林在范的手抓上朴珍荣的臀肉，向着自己的方向推挤，下身毫不留情的顶进抽出，在朴珍荣低叫着射精的时候才舍得放缓节奏。林在范在湿软的穴肉里持续抽插延长朴珍荣高潮的余韵，下一刻又把人拉拽进新的攻势。

朴珍荣被翻过身贴上墙壁，林在范就从身后顶了进来。手臂圈上朴珍荣的腰，借着腰腹下塌的角度林在范狠狠凿进穴道。空出的手从后往前摸上朴珍荣的前胸，揉搓挺立的两颗，沿着腹白线摩挲过腹直肌，手掌在耻骨的位置短暂停留，指尖勾起耻毛，拇指顺着阴茎的方向从根部推到了前端，疲软的家伙被林在范圈进掌心，虎口处一下下挤压。朴珍荣的呻吟加了几声啜泣，那东西在林在范的手里涨动了下，抵上墙壁。

水蒸气散尽，体表的温度在逐渐下降，朴珍荣在林在范的前后攻势下射了出来，高潮的时候林在范就压着人冲刺，抵着湿热的穴壁射精。让朴珍荣靠到自己身上，林在范下身还在缓慢的抽插，带出白沫和精液的混合，偏头去亲朴珍荣的侧脸。

“以后裸戏记得跟我报备。”

“后辈要求还挺多…”


End file.
